1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a memory management method, and more particularly, relates to a programming method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, a plurality of word lines in the rewritable non-volatile memory module are programmed for storing data. However, if a programming method of the word lines is not properly managed, it is possible that too many error bits may be generated in the stored data.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.